kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Keyblade of heart
Die Keyblade of heart, (in afrikaans.: Sleutelswaard van hart) soms na verwys as Riku's Keyblade, of Dark Riku's Keyblade, is 'n Keyblade wat deur Ansem, Seeker of Darkness uit die harte van die Prinsesse van Hart, met die uitsondering van Kairi, geskep is. Benewens die feit dat dit 'n gevegswapen is soos Sora se Keyblade, het hierdie Keyblade die vermoë om 'n persoon se hart te bevry en die duisternis binne-in te laat. Die naam, as dit een is, is tans onbekend — daar word slegs na sy soort verwys. "Keyblades of heart" is een van die drie soorte Keyblades, saam met die twee soorte "Keyblades of Worlds Hearts" — "Keyblades van duisternis", wat slegs King Mickey gebruik nie, en "Keyblades van die lig", wat die ander Keyblade-draers gebruik.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "Keyblades kan een van twee grimering hê; ligte of donker kant. Dit is egter nie 'n goeie of slegte klassifikasie nie. Soos die sleutel binne en buite, is die enigste verskil net van watter kant af hulle kan werk. Die deur van elke wêreld is normaalweg gesluit, die sleutelgat self in 'n onsigbare toestand. Hierdie sleutelgate, wat verskyn wanneer 'n Keyblade daarby gehou word, is nie gesluit nie. Dit beteken dat sodra die Heartless 'n deur gevind het, dit vir hulle baie maklik is om dit oop te maak en die hart te steel, en daarom het Sora die deure in die eerste titel gesluit. Keyblades is ook gebruik vir 'n ander doel as enige voorafgaande bedoelings of redes - op die deur wat oopmaak op die hart wat staan as die samekoms van die wêreld se harte, Kingdom Hearts - om te waak teen die duisternis wat vanuit daardie hart lek. Om dit te kan doen, moes die deur gesluit word van die kant van die lig en die kant van die duisternis, wat die gebruik van Keyblades van sowel die Realm van die lig as die Realm van die duisternis nodig het. Daarom het King Mickey 'n Keyblade van die Realm of Darkness gaan haal - om die eweknie van Sora se Keyblade of the Realm of Light te dien." Engelse vertaling via Goldpanner. Anders as die ander twee soorte Keyblade, het hierdie tipe Keyblade nie bestaan nie totdat die Realms deur die Keyblade-oorlog verander is. As deel van hierdie ontwikkeling was dit nie meer moontlik om die deur vir Kingdom Hearts oop te maak sonder om 'n Keyblade van hart te gebruik nie, wat slegs voltooi kon word deur sewe harte van suiwer lig bymekaar te maak.Storie-skakel: Xehanort's Report VI Ontwerp Die sleutel swaard van die hart het 'n eenvoudige ontwerp van rooi en swart, soortgelyk aan die Kingdom Key, met sy tande wat die omtrek van 'n hart vorm. Dit het 'n taamlik donker ontwerp, alhoewel dit geskep is uit harte van suiwer lig. Aangesien Kairi se hart ontbreek, is hierdie sleutel swaard onvolledig en is dit nog nooit met volle mag gesien nie. Daar is ook nie 'n sleutelhanger nie. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Nadat Sora sy sleutel swaard van Riku afgehaal en daarin geslaag het om hom te verslaan, struikel Riku by Hollow Bastion en ontmoet uiteindelik Ansem, die Seeker van duisternis, wat Riku oortuig om Ansem sy liggaam te gee.Kingdom Hearts, '''Riku': "Wat moet ek doen?" / Hooded man: "Dit is baie eenvoudig. Maak jouself oop vir die duisternis. Dit is alles. Laat u hart, u wese, duisternis word." Terselfdertyd het Maleficent die sewe gevange prinsesse gebruik om die finale sleutelgat oop te maak, maar sonder Kairi se hart is dit onvolledig.Kingdom Hearts, Riku: "Die sleutelgat kan nie voltooi word nie, solank die laaste prinses van die hart nog slaap." Met Ansem in beheer, roep Riku die sleutel swaard van hart op, geskep uit die ses beskikbare harte van die prinsesse. Sonder Kairi se hart is die lem ook onvolledig en kan die gesteelde harte vrygestel word as dit regtig gebruik word. Later, nadat Maleficent teen Sora en sy vriende verloor het, verskyn Riku en "help" haar deur haar hart oop te maak, sy duisternis vry te laat en haar in Dragon Maleficent te omskep.Kingdom Hearts, Riku: "Ja. 'N Sleutel swaard. Maar anders as u, het hierdie sleutel swaard die mag om mense se harte oop te maak. Laat my toe om dit te demonstreer...Kyk! Maak nou u hart oop, gee dit oor aan die duisternis! Word duisternis self!" Sora en sy vriende verslaan Maleficent weer en sy word verbruik deur die duisternis in haar. Die vriende spoor Riku na die Groot Saal op, waar Riku die sleutelgat van Hollow Bastion met die onvolledige sleutel swaard opgeroep het.Director's Secret Report XIII, p. 28; Tetsuya Nomura: "Dan, met betrekking tot die Keyblade wat gemaak is uit die harte van die prinsesse wat Riku in die eerste titel uitgeoefen het, is dit ontwerp uit die spesiale harte van die prinsesse net ter wille van die plan om die sleutelgat in Hollow Bastion te laat verskyn en duisternis te dwing om vloed van daardie hart af. Dit was anders as die oorspronklike Keyblades. Daar is ook wenke dat Keyblades kunsmatige, mensgemaakte voorwerpe is." Engelse vertaling via Goldpanner. Hy onthul dat Kairi se verlore hart die hele tyd in Sora was, en dat dit vrygelaat moet word om die sleutelgat te voltooi.Kingdom Hearts, Riku: "Dis nutteloos. Daardie meisie het haar hart verloor. Sy kan nie wakker word nie...Die sleutelgat kan nie voltooi word nie, solank die laaste prinses van die hart nog slaap...Ja, en sonder haar krag sal die sleutelgat onvolledig bly. Dit is tyd dat sy wakker word...Maar eers moet jy die prinses haar hart teruggee...Sien jy nog nie? Die prinses se hart reageer. Dit was die hele tyd daar. Kairi se hart rus in jou!...Dus sal ek jou nou vrylaat, prinses. Voltooi die sleutelgat met u krag. Maak die deur oop, lei my in die ewige duisternis!" Hy probeer Kairi se hart bevry met die sleutel swaard van Sora, maar Sora kom op die laaste sekonde saam en verslaan uiteindelik die behepte Riku. Desondanks is Kairi steeds katatonies, en Sora is nie in staat om die onvolledige Sleutelgat te verseël nie. Om Kairi te red, draai Sora Riku se Keyblade op homself. Dit laat sy en Kairi se harte vry van Sora se liggaam, wat Kairi laat herleef, maar voltooi ook die sleutelgat en gooi Sora in die duisternis. Onbewus daarvan dat enigiemand, hierdie daad produseer ook Sora en Kairi se unieke Nobodies, Roxas en Naminé.Storie-skakel: Secret Ansem Report 10 Die Keyblade ontbind self en laat die prinses se gesteelde harte vry.Kingdom Hearts, Leon: "Dit is reg. U het nog 'n vriend om oor te bekommer. Riku se Keyblade is gebore uit die harte van die gevange prinsesse—net soos die sleutelgat wat jy gesien het. Sonder Kairi se hart het dit natuurlik onvolledig gebly. Toe die Keyblade vernietig is, moes die prinsesse se harte bevry gewees het. Moenie bekommerd wees nie, Sora. As iemand u vriend kan red, kan u." Sora verander in 'n skaduwee terwyl Kairi ontwaak, en die hartelose kom vinnig uit die sleutelgat en dwing Kairi, Donald en Goofy om te ontsnap. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die Keyblade van hart verskyn in Roxas se drome as een van Sora se herinneringe. Sien ook *χ-blade Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels